Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to applying compositional grammar and rules to information retrieved or extracted from a musical selection. More specifically, the present invention relates to annotating feature data, applying instrumentation to the data, and rendering the same for playback, sharing, or further annotation.
Description of the Related Art
Music platforms that sell or handle label-owned or amateur-made songs are plentiful across the Internet, for example iTunes and Sound Cloud. Streaming solutions for label-owned and amateur-made content are likewise widely accessible, such as Pandora and Spotify. Music making sequencers or “virtual” musical instruments are also available from the Apple “App Store” and the Android “Marketplace.”
Notwithstanding the presence of these solutions, the music industry is lacking an accessible way for users to express and share thoughts musically in radio or studio quality without knowledge of music making or music production. For example, an amateur musician may not have the extensive skills necessary to produce a studio or radio quality track notwithstanding that musician otherwise having the ability to create musical content. Similarly, someone interested in post-processing may not have the underlying talent to generate musical content to be processed. Nor is there an easy way for musicians to collaborate in real-time or near real-time without being physically present in the same studio.
There is a need in the art for identifying the compositional elements of a music selection—music information retrieval or “MIR.” Through the use of machine learning and data science, hyper-customized user experiences could be created. For example, the aforementioned machine learning metrics may be applied to extracted music metrics to create new content. That content may be created without extensive musical or production training and without the need for expensive or complicated production equipment. Such a system could also allow for social co-creation of content in real-time or near real-time notwithstanding the physical proximity of contributors.